In an off state of an electrowetting element of a known electrowetting display device an oil covers a display area. In an on state the oil is retracted so as to cover less of the display area. To switch the electrowetting element to the on state a voltage is applied between an electrode and an electrically conductive fluid immiscible with the oil. When the voltage is applied, the oil layer breaks up due to electrostatic forces. The contrast of the electrowetting element is limited by the fraction of the display area occupied by the oil after the break-up of the oil layer.
It is desirable to provide an electrowetting element with an improved display quality.